robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Soundwave
Soundwave is the spy master of the Decepticons. One of Megatron's earliest followers,he was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. This undying loyalty to his master, as well as their long history together, have attained him a lofty, high position in the Decepticon hierarchy. While others may have officially held the rank of second-in-command, Soundwave may be the true bearer of that distinction, out of sheer loyalty to the Decepticon leader. As long as Soundwave is around, Megatron has nothing to fear. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. Soundwave wouldn't be caught dead employing Bond ''villain tactics; he is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. If he doesn't personally harm you during an outing, don't consider it an act of mercy or decency. You're not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help you if you're in the way or you ''are his mission. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet, bar the shielded Autobot Base. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. He is also adept in his use of GroundBridges during combat, dealing many a foe a frustrating defeat by virtue of them simply not being able to get to him. Once a fellow gladiator of Megatron's back on Cybertron, Soundwave is an expert spy and hacker who transforms into a blue UAV drone aircraft resembling an MQ-9 Reaper. For most of the series he never speaks, preferring instead to record and play back things said and done around him. His only spoken line of dialogue is in the third season episode Minus One, in which he says "Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior" (a quote from The Transformers: The Movie).He is armed with a pair of probing tentacles, has the ability to open ground and space bridges anywhere, and commands a bird-like surveillance drone named Laserbeak, which detaches from his chest. He also briefly possessed the sound weapon called the Resonance Blaster. Megatron's most loyal follower, he's the only one of Megatron's inner circle that didn't even attempt to disobey him, going so far as to battle Airachnid in One Shall Rise, Part 3, when she ordered to leave Megaton behind. Soundwave ends up trapped in the Shadowzone in the series' final episode Deadlock by the human children. Trapped in the Shadowzone, Soundwave followed Megatron back to Earth after he was killed by bee, but got stuck on the planet after Megatron departed having been revived by unicron. A few years after Cybertron's rebirth, a statue of Soundwave was constructed. His role in the war as Megatron's top lieutenant,and his fearsome reputation as a tactical genius, were well documented on Cybertron, as was his entrapment in the Shadowzone during the final battle aboard the Nemesis. After wandering aimlessly for an unspecified amount of time around the planet, Soundwave finally got his chance to escape the Shadowzone after Fixit caused an accident to the GroundBridge, creating a portal to the Shadowzone.Soundwave flew through the rift and, along with his Mini-Con Laserbeak overwhelmed Bumblebee's team, throwing the yellow Autobot into the Shadowzone and knocking out Grimlock and Strongarm with his tentacles. After that, Soundwave set to work constructing a radio array, hoping to contact Megatron and spark a mass Decepticon exodus to Earth unaware he had lost his passion to inflect oppression and declared the movement dead. He was hampered by the antics of Fixit, Denny, and Russell, who managed to distract him long enough for Grimlock and Strongarm to regain their consciousness. The two Autobots renewed their assault on the Decepticon, prompting Soundwave to portal them away with Laserbeak who they then pinned down and knocked unconsciousness.While the Autobots and humans regrouped and conferred with Bumblebee, Soundwave finished constructing his device. As he chased Denny into a crane with his tentacles, Russell stole the last component. Soundwave sent a barrage of portals at the human, until they overlapped and opened another Shadowzone portal, allowing Bumblebee to return and destroy the transmitter enragin the Decepticon. Denny used his crane to knock Soundwave back to the Shadowzone, and Fixit kept the portal open long enough for Strongarm and Grimlock to return Laserbeak to the same realm whilst in the dimension he assured one day he'd return. Not long after Soundwave was supplied with a series of activator mini cons programmed by a unknown group which he sent out to collect three decepticon hunters to build up his power and reformate in to a new body and vehicle form planing to use a beacon generator build from wreckage he found to summon Megatron back to earth still not realizing his self imposed exile but one of the activator Hi Test, who were banished, broke free of his control due to his concern for others. Eventually Steeljaw and his minions returned to earth also under his allies command and he instructed them via a portal to steal some nuclear fuel rods while he prepared to depart for their realm soon after Soundwave used the combined decepticon hunters to break the dimensional barrier and finally escape the shadowzone and rendezvoused with him after his peck was defeated and imprisoned, at a demolition derby where he revealed his plan to summon Megatron dismissing the destruction of life on earth as a result of radiation from the rods as collateral damage after forcing Steeljaw to retreat and deploying Laserbeak after detecting sideways communication before he took the generator to the highest point in crown city the bank building he later sent Laserbeak after detecting Optimus prime while he confronted bumblebee and his team using the decepticon hunters to freeze bumblebee and Strongarm solid he went to finish him whilst coldly remarking only the mission mattered and consequences are irrelevant when he was disarmed by sideways while Optimus linked with hi test and successfully knocked Laserbeak out of the sky Bumblebee freed by Grimlock then gets to the weapon and powers up using it to cut off the ends of the tentacles to bring him to his knees before blasting the beacon destroying its energy shield but Soundwave moves the device to a crane as it started to fire up Soundwave declared Megatron would return before it is suddenly destroyed by a couple of missiles from Optimus his mission failed. Optimus stated that he will take custody to the stand trial. Gallery Soundwave's Final Defeat.jpg|Soundwave is at last defeated. Soundwave and Laserbeak Defeated.jpg Sideswipe, Steeljaw and Soundwave.jpg Soundwave got out of the Shadowzone.jpg Soundwave attack with his tentacles.png Soundwave's new vehicle mode (Combiner Force).jpg Soundwave's Shut-Off Time.png Frozen Soundwave.png Electric shock to Soundwave.png Soundwave (Before quenching).png Tprime-imagetab-SoundwaveCar-large-570x402 1286745592.jpg Soundwave Prime.jpg Soundwave Got Shock Therapy.png Soundwave's Defeat (Portals).jpg Sideswipe vs. Soundwave.png Soundwave Fighting Now Without Bee Team's Weapons..png Bumblebee vs. Soundwave (Combiner Force).png Soundwave's Plan Failed..png Soundwave Speaks to Bumblebee.png Soundwave (Without the stolen Decepticon Hunter).png Soundwave Kneeling Down..png Soundwave (S02E10).png Steeljaw speaks to Soundwave.png Soundwave rid 2.0.png|Soundwave_RID-2.0 Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:My favorite